


Embrace

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec can’t pinpoint the exact injuries because it feels like the pain is everywhere. He knows the snowy ground he’s laying on should be cold and it should be making his clothes wet, but Alec can’t feel that.All he feels is pain.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The last whumptober fic! It's a couple of days late but I did complete the whole challenge! I admit the situation looked a bit hopeless at some points and a lot of these ficlets are shorter than I would have wanted them to be but I simply didn't have time to make them longer. October was B U S Y.

The pain is too much.

Alec can’t pinpoint the exact injuries because it feels like the pain is everywhere. He knows the snowy ground he’s laying on should be cold and it should be making his clothes wet, but Alec can’t feel that.

All he feels is pain.

His eyes are shut tightly and his jaws are clenched but there’s no way to block it. Every attempt at a deep breath gets interrupted by a sharper pain. He can’t concentrate on anything else, can’t move his limbs to even attempt to get up or reach his phone. There’s no way to call for help. 

He notices that his legs have gone numb and he eagerly waits for the lack of feeling to reach the rest of his body.

He’s startled when someone touches his face. 

Alec can’t open his eyes and doesn’t hear anything except the ringing in his ears but he feels arms wrap around his torso and pull him up into a sitting position. Every cell in his battered body screams in agony. He wants to scream too, but all that comes out of his mouth is a gurgling sound that makes him choke, and he coughs out hot blood.

The arms embrace him tighter and Alec feels a familiar sensation spreading from where the strong hands are on his back. The warmth of magic is a sharp contrast to the pain he’s in. 

The feeling spreads, wiping out pain in its wake. Alec is able to breathe in deeply but his body still feels heavy as lead and he’s unable to open his eyes. He gives up the fight and surrenders to the unconsciousness.

It’s different from the one he was prepared for, the type of relief vastly more hopeful. He expected nothing less from the familiar arms that are still embracing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💙


End file.
